1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a jack stand and methods of making and using same. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a jack stand having (1) a targeting assembly for use in aligning the jack stand when attached to a trailer with an operating vehicle; and (2) means for automatically moving the foot assembly of the jack stand from a ground engaging configuration to an upright stored configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tongue of a two-wheel trailer is conventionally provided with a trailer jack having a telescoping vertical element which extends below the plane of the trailer tongue. At the end of this telescoping vertical element is typically found a xe2x80x9cfootxe2x80x9d which rests on the ground to support and/or level the forward end of the trailer. In order for the trailer jack to be out of the way during towing, it was traditional for the entirety of the trailer jack to be pivoted such that the trailer jack was in a substantially horizontal alignment with the trailer tongue when the trailer was attached to a towing vehicle. Alternately, the foot would have to be elevated a considerable distance off of the ground in order for the trailer jack to clear any obstacles or uneven areas in the road to be traveled. Along unimproved roads, the distance required for the trailer jack to clear any such obstacles would often be extensive or not quite enough leading to situations where the trailer tongue would become lodge in the ground rendering any movement futile.
Either of the above-mentioned means for moving the trailer jack out of the way during transport require significant physical exertion on the part of the operator. If the trailer jack is pivoted into a horizontal position, oftentimes the pins and springs used during the pivoting process have been corroded or rusted by exposure to the weather. If these items have frozen in place, the operator has no choice but to expend considerable effort to free them in order to move the trailer jack into the horizontal position. If the trailer jack is elevated to a height sufficient to clear obstacles in the road, the elevation must be quite extensive in order to clear all potential obstacles. Additionally, the operator must exert extensive effort to ensure that the elevation is accomplished while the mechanical means for elevating the trailer hitch are oftentimes rusted and/or frozen.
Using the prior art trailer jacks on a trailer tongue, it has also been common practice to provide one or a plurality of wooden planks or blocks to underlie the foot portion of the trailer jack so that the foot does not sink into the ground. This has the disadvantage, however, that these block units are not easily and conveniently stored for travel and by age and weathering tend to deteriorate and eventually crack or split.
Examples of these types of traditional trailer jacks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,249, 4,078,774, and 4,662,610. These patents show a trailer jack foot extending the length of the jack and including a self-storing feature formed by a U-shaped anchor arm which engages a portion of the jack below the trailer tongue or the trailer tongue A-frame. In the first two patents, the jack extension is secured to the trailer jack when in travel position by downward pressure of the trailer jack plunger on the platform base of the foot of the trailer jack.
The present invention is distinct over the prior art, such as the above-referenced patents, by providing a trailer jack having an automatic means for moving the foot of the trailer jack from a ground engaging position to a stored upright configuration. The trailer jack of the present invention also includes a target assembly which can be used in conjunction with a signal assembly having a means for emitting at least one converging light ray such that the trailer which is attached to the trailer jack can be easily attached to a towing vehicle for transport.
These and other advantages of the present invention are shown and explained in the following description and drawings.
The present invention generally relates to a jack apparatus having several components, including: (1) a target assembly having an upright target member; (2) a foot assembly capable of being reversibly moved from a ground engaging configuration to an upright stored configuration; and (3) means for automatically moving the foot assembly from the ground engaging configuration to the upright stored configuration. Furthermore, the jack apparatus may also include a vertical assembly having an adjustable length, and the vertical assembly may be adjusted by a means for extending the length of the vertical assembly.
In an alternative embodiment, the length extension means is a cam assembly. Additionally, the target assembly may further include a support member for holding the target assembly in a predefined angular position relative to the jack apparatus. The support member may also include an extension member and an angular loft regulator while the target assembly may also further include (1) a base member; (2) a lid for closing the base member; and (3) wherein the extension member is slidably movable for adjusting the translucent panel in a lateral horizontal direction.
In an additional embodiment, the automatic foot moving means includes a tension assembly and a pivot assembly, wherein the pivot assembly is angularly positioned to a vertical plane extending through the jack apparatus.
Furthermore, the tension assembly may also include two springs operably associated with opposing sides of the vertical assembly and the foot assembly.